This invention relates generally to a process for removing odoriferous constituents from waste gas streams.
More specifically, this invention relates to the removal of odors from relatively dry and/or warm process gas streams by contacting those streams with an aqueous solution of a reactive chemical in the form of very finely divided droplets.